An alternate universe! ity?
by SilverSapphireLady
Summary: When the boys meet some people, that will put turn their lives in a new direction, open for having a new adventures, that they may have not ever expected. Not the best summary. Rated T for safety.
1. It's a start

_**Chapter 1:- It's a start**_

Today's morning has woken up with a rarity. Golden, shimmering flares, of the mighty ball of flame, held high up in the sky. It was the sun, with all of its glory. Yet it was only for a brief moment, before the dark grey clouds swallowed the sun whole, covering the land with their doom and gloom. Oh, poor sun. It never stands a chance to last that long in the UK. Well, it was a start to the day, since of course, it is always best for it to kick off a nice and simple day in the household, with the same old thing, that happens in any other old day in _this _household. A rule of three, violence, vomit, and...

"VIRGIN!" yelled an angry punk, whilst trudging across the room, swinging around a rather old, yet large sledgehammer. Cornering the, so called 'virgin' into the, ironically named 'living room'.

"PLEASthE! STOP! I-I- THOUGHT WE SthETTLED THIS!" cried the defenceless anarchist "WHY ARE WE GOING THROUGH THISth AGAIN?" ducking down to miss the swings of the punk's hammer.

Realisation came to the punk, who then slowly, lowered sledgehammer to the floor and rested an arm on top of it, ready to give an, what looked like, an intellectual explanation.

"Well, you see, the problem is, I'm Extreeeemely BORED!" replied the punk, trying to express the amount boredom, but it was only to be interrupted by a person in dark shades, which never seem to leave the face only for special occasions.

"You, Bored? Listen I think everyone is bored around here, and I'm not talking about the card, it's a Saturday but the nuns are singing. So to get my point across don't tire yourself out before the dawn of tomorrow. Busy, busy, day." finished, who then flicked a few of the magazine pages over, that was held in hand, to find the right page to read, then slightly lowered the shades to get a better view of what was on the page.

The punk gave puzzled look, un-sure of what to understand, about everyone being bored? Or that there are nuns, being let loose outside singing and praising their lord, to their hearts content, while brain washing others? Or maybe the shaded one had only used the term nuns, as a metaphor? This was too much of intelligent thinking for the punk to understand.

Staying baffled, the punk had decided on simply giving a small confused grin with a nod, if anymore brain power had been used, smoke would be pouring out of ears.

"...Ah yes - So, my solution is, to kill two problems in one go is - to kill the annoying virgin so I shall no longer be bored, BUT ALSO. Get to sell your body to Big Benny down the road" then adding a finish to the sentence with a sly toothy grin, that may scare small children if any had seen.

"SELL MY BODY?" exclaimed the poet in anger "WHY WOULD YOU DO SthUCH A THING! I'm going to be violated in DEATH!" yelled out while sitting down on the nearest stable chair.

"You don't get violated in _life _let alone in bloody death. Look, I need the money! Don't ask why, I just do!" screamed the reply of the punk, while giving life back to the sledgehammer, lifting it high up, causing the poet cringe in fear.

"How about if I-I- Uh... Give you... My... Pocket money of the month!" Giving a odd toothy grin to match the punk's previous grin. The parents of the scared children would have cringed as well with this face.

"Deal!" bellowed the punk, who then, easily & simply lowered the sledgehammer onto a shoulder as if it was light-weight, had then quickly held out a hand, waiting for the poet's money.  
>The poet just looked at it, curious of why is this action being done. Suddenly, as if been electrocuted, the poet checked any place where money would be, from pocket to socks. The poet then stood up while the psychotic punk glared at the anarchist, simply waiting for the money.<p>

"Uh... Let me just... Yes-th... I WILL BE RIGHT BACK" said the anarchist taking a double take and slowly scurried up stairs, making a clatter as the poet went up.

The anarchist returned with a pink piggy bank with the words written on sides in biro pen 'MY MONEY PLZ DO NOT TAKE'

"Could you be more girlie-er!" yelled the punk with the look of disgust when seeing the anarchist with the _pink, piggy_ bank

"Well I'm sthorry **_someone_** broke my old one" said the poet while scrambling to open the bank,"-but mysthelf -I -think itsth -cute" half muttered, half muffled, due to the fact the piggy was in the poets mouth, trying to open the bank. After a while, the anarchist removed the bank and breathed "_Ew" _before attempting to open the bank by hand again.

The punk just pulled a face while arching an eyebrow from having the poet be annoying. Quietly snickering, the punk noticing the words 'TAKE' had been imprinted on the poet's face, after a moment the psychotic person simply nodded.

"Yes did it go something like this?" the punk quickly snatched the piggy bank and placed it on the floor, lifting the sledgehammer high over head and slamming in down onto the pig, leaving pink china splattered all over the floor with two five pound notes and 50p left in place of where the pink miniature pig of a bank was.

"YESth! IT WASTH EXACTLY LIKE THAT!" screamed the poet in shock horror, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets with a mouth left a jar, still in shock that the poor pink pig had died to a hammer being pounded onto him. There goes Piggy Jr.

The punk had then bent down to ground level to pick up the money "Wow. Corr-£10.50! Didn't know you had that much! And to think, I was only goin' to get £2.16 on your carcass. It was going to be part of Big Benny's pig's gruel" added with a distorted laugh, flinging the sledgehammer over a shoulder, shoving the money into a pocket.

"£10.50! I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD THAT MUCH! I THOUGHT I ONLY HAD THE 50p ! " exclaimed the poet in confusion, with hands flying around in the air.  
>"I WANT THAT MONEY BACK!" like a child starting a temper tantrum in front of parents when they don't get their own way "NNNOOOWWWAAAHHH!"<p>

"What is with all this noise? It's bringing down my mood." stated a hippy calmly yet sullen while walking down the stairs slowly, looking around at the surroundings of the room, pondering what has happen while 'becoming one with earth' aka. Trying to meditate with an old plastic teapot.

The hippy walked to the middle of the room where the now dead, smashed up pig bank was, still all over the floor, pieces of it laying everywhere.

"Why don't we all just stay calm and-" "Oh shut up! You silly hippy!" interrupted a yelling punk, while casually moving the back of the sledgehammer behind the hippy's ankles, had caused the hippy to trip over and land on some of the pink china which was still left on out on the floor.

"Ouch! Awwh, that was just low... I've got pink china up my bottom now... Thanks guys... And no one helps me up... Great friends... Well you're not my friends really... You're just people tha-"

"SHUT UP!" said all three of them in unison staring at the hippy on the floor that was taking double takes at everyone who yelled.

"Oh that's just great..." sighing the forever depressed hippy.

_...~XXXXXXXXXXXX~..._

**Notes:**My first story! I've always been a major fan of The Young Ones, and they are in a world where anything is literally possible... well nearly everything, since they're still in the 80's so having today's electronics etc. are out of the question, yet other than that I feel like I've got an ability to do many things with this story. But again, it's my first story, so helpful advice is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimers:**I do not own The Young Ones, but I do own the characters that you do not recognise from the series.

~SSL


	2. It isn't what you thought

_**Chapter 2:- It isn't what you thought**_

"Look girls. We are being moved out tomorrow, they don't want us here anymore. We're going to be moved out where we shall 'fit in' more and I doubt we'd need this entire amount of ruckus and I'm not talking about the film! We. Need. To. Pack!" explained the girl with the large dark shades on, who was previous sitting at the table reading a magazine, was now standing up, with an act seriousness place upon her.

~xx~

The girl that finished speaking had short length of hair that didn't go past her neck, while it curled at the ends inwards to her face creating a framing effect. She was a dark brunette, that sometimes would be mistaken for black, with a match of dark _brown _eyes to go with, that happen to also be mistaken for black, but it was all debatable that it might just be the shades she wears. She wore the same shades that would be worn even in the darkest of days, for no true reason, other than it made her look superior and gave her that extra amount of style.

Her height is what you may cover as just average, not tall but wasn't extremely short either. She was wearing smart pair of long black trousers, with a white blouse that had a few buttons undone near the top, covered up by a low cut black waistcoat on top, while wearing a simple black leathered analogue faced watch on her wrist. One word to cover the way she dressed: Smart.

She was fair skinned and the makeup she had tended to wear was a pale pink shade of lipstick, with pale pink blusher to fit in subtly into her skin tone, along with some sort of eye make-up. It was a hard task to describe her eye makeup as such, since it was barely noticeable to anyone, due her having shades on most of the time, it was only slightly seen when her shades slipped to the brim of her nose while reading.

There was also one stud on each ear lobe, simple jewellery for someone normal. Like herself.

It was known that she would be one out of the four in the house, who _would _pass in university, not just because she was the oldest but from she was the only one out of the four with some sort brains of useful knowledge, like understanding the terms of blackmail. Oh, and a small dash of common sense, just a dash.

Her name was Megan Martirl.

~xx~

"But Megsth, I thought we we're moving next month on the 10th?" replied the female poet, confused with the sudden rush off Megan

"And besidesth, what if I was already packed? What if I was ready to go! Stho I don't know why you're yelling! You taking up fascism!" she said in a rushed tone to get a point across, crossing her arms in frustration while her face slowly turned into a pale colour of an angered red.

~xx~

The female poet had long, long butterscotch blonde hair, it was at such a length that it reached to her waist, which was normally being tamed by having it tied into a long plait, with a colourful bow tied at the end and also having a headband at the top of her head to give a innocent look that matched with her innocent looking bright blue eyes and pale freckles that was visible from her left cheekbone across to her right.

It was noticeable that she had a lisp now and then, when she said her 'S's and even her 'Z's from time to time.

Her height was just below average, making her the smallest out of the four, but wasn't that much shorter then Megan if someone had to measure them all down to the exact centimetre.

She wore denim skirt with long white socks that went to the knee, with a white blouse with blue polka dots across it, the look maintained the general appearance, in an attempt of being girly as possible, without over doing it.

The jewellery she wore had consisted of wearing a necklace with a heart shaped pendent, but also with a large pair of fake pearl earrings, that seemed rather misplaced on her small looking face.

The make-up she wore was a lot of mascara with a pale colour yellow of eye shadow, but with a deep shade of pink of across her lips, it was over done yet the strength of the colour wouldn't last long from living with the hose mates she had.

She was the most dramatic out of them all, and enjoyed doing things that she thought would create her to become popular, such as poetry, singing and dancing, generally everything you would laugh at, and would think it was a joke, yet it was no laughing matter, it was a serious thing for this girl.

Her name was Pixie Donhavon.

~xx~

"Yes we are, but next month is this month, so we're going tomorrow!" replied Megan to the poets comment, nodding in with the sentence she gave.

"Well... if next month, is this month... and we going on the 10th...wouldn't that be today?" replied the hippy from the comments above.

"I only remembered that this morning… so I already thought we were going to get picked up at 5 o'clock today anyways..." finished the female hippy, confused on what was going as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off from the floor.

~xx~

The she-hippy had a dark strawberry blonde hair, the length of it was rather normal, but it was long that it just reached under her elbows, though it could be debatable if her hair was actually longer then Pixie's, due to the fact she was the tallest out of the four, but no one was willing to get a measuring tape to check with her hair, it was always in a mess, never tamed, barely ever combed.

Yet despite her height, she was the youngest one out of the four of them.

Her eyes were dull amber and always appeared to contain a tired look to them, with no make-up supported on her face at all. She never wore make-up for any occasion; she always went for the natural look no matter what event.

The girl was the only one out of the quartet that had never had her ears pierced.

She wore a long sleeve tie dye top, the colours weren't bright but a mixture of dark red, green, yellow and brown; the colours seemed to have faded away throughout the years and was now left with this mess, which you could just easily say you accidentally tipped something all over it while eating food. Though even with this odd coloured top, she wore plain, rather dirty cream trousers.

All her clothes had this look as if they've never seen the cleaners in their time of being manufactured.

She also wears a thin black lace band across her forehead, which strapped across her whole head. Along with the normal peace sign necklace that you expect her to wear, since from her being a hippy 'nd all.

Her name was Georgia-Rain Thomson Smith.  
>Though, many people just called her Rain, as it was much quicker to say, along with that she personally found Georgia, was too far out for her status as a hippy.<p>

~xx~

"Oh you what?" exclaimed the punk "So when we goin' next month, tomorrow or today!" ready to fling a sledgehammer around.

"My brain ain't suppose to work so much over bloody nothing!" she screamed while she flung the sledgehammer at Pixie, but sadly to John's dismay, the petite girl had luck on her side and ducked in time, leaving the punks' hammer colliding into the wall with the punk attached, making her go through to the next room, which was the lavatory, or also known as... The bog.

It caused many noises to erupt from the battering, but within minutes from silence off the girls and a bustling from the toilet, the many noises had stop. Slowly a mohawk began to appear before her full head came up into view by the hole in the wall she just created with her good ol' trusty hammer.

"Heh... I wouldn't go in here for a few hours if I was you... Or days..." she said in a mild attempt to avoid the horrifying mess she just created within seconds.

"...Or maybe a year, just to be on the safe side..." John muttered slowly as she climbed back through the hole in the wall with her sledgehammer in hand.

~xx~

The female punk had black hair with a slight blue tint to it, that was flicked up into feminine mohawk. She didn't shave the sides of her hair that wasn't in a mohawk, but instead had them cut shortly and flicked inwards towards her face, while also having a chunk of hair flicked over her left eye, which would be counted as a fringe. She also had added neon green to end of her hair and the top of the mohawk, leaving it have a electrical look.

Her eyes were a rather dark green colour, surrounded by mascara and eyeliner, with a dark shade of blue eye shadow on her eyelids, going across near her ear, with some sort shade of pink of lipstick on her lips.

She had a few piercings on her face; she had snakebites on her lower lip, which was a metal stud placed on the left of her lower and one on the right of her lip. Then there was a simple silver nose piercing on her left nostril, opposite that on her eyebrow was a silver stud, she also had her tongue pierced. On both of her ears there was three studs on her ear lobe, one silver, one green and one blue, then further up the right ear was scaffold a piercing, where there was a large silver bar going through the ear cartilage (top part the ear) but where's on the left of her ear was one conch ear piercing, it was just above the ear lobe but just below the top part of the ear, and then further up again was three helix piercings where the top part the ear had three loops, one thing silver one, one chucky silver one with a green gem and then one at the far top was a titanium loop that was the most thickest. She also had a belly button piercing of just a silver bar.

The clothes she wore where ripped denim jeans along the knees, that were once normal jeans, held up by a black studded belt, with matching bracelets. The Jacket she wears had ripped arms but also the lower part of the jacket was ripped off, so the only thing it covered was her chest, the jacket had barely any studs on it apart from the pockets on the front, the collar and a line of studs at the back of the jacket. The top she wore under her jacket was a short sleeved top that had a low neck, with the UK flag, the union jack but with black splats over it now and then. She also had a black leather choker on that looks like it used to be a belt, with some studs on it of course.

Her name was John Biatch.

~xx~

Pixie rolled her eyes at the punk clambering back over the hole in the wall, as Megan just nodded in and cleared her throat.

"Now Rain, don't confuse us all, that's the last thing you need on a day like this. Now, let me just go and check" replied Megan keeping her cool, before the psychotic punk could have the change to be let loose once more.

Megan then calmly skimmed through the calendar with her quick eyes, after a moment or two, she smiled calmly and showed them the calendar.

"No, you see it's the 10th we are leaving and that's tomorrow on a _Sunday! _So don't mistake, the mistaken!" she spoke while tapping the date they were leaving on the paper of the calendar.

The punk, poet and hippy all looked at the calendar, then looked up slightly towards the girl in charge, with slighlt confusion.

"Um… Meg?" started Pixie softly "You do know, we are leaving in July right? Not August..." she finshed while taking glances between the calendar and the shaded person, completely baffled.

"Yea... Yea, but in this year... That calendar is a year out..." pointed out the hippy, before tapping the year on the calender to show what she ment.

Megan turned around the calendar back towards herself and look at it, taken in all the information being given to her. Her confident expression was now lost and replaced with a unsure one.

"Well, like they said back then, if you're in trouble, I suggest you get running. Come on we only got..." Megan paused to check her watch "Only 1 hour and we need to get to the bus station as well. So Right now we need to get everything and get running!"

Everyone just suddenly dropped everything and started running around the house to get ready, Rain suddenly hopped back into the main room and pressed play on their old radio, suddenly _Benny Hills Running Gag Music _started to play and everything was sped up.

Rain went up stairs, tripping up and then continued, reaching the top she bumped into John, Megan and Pixie on landing of the stairway, causing them all to drop their stuff. They picked up their things and ran into different rooms to continue packing.

Rain looked around her room in circles five times, to then cause herself fall over. She gripped onto the bed frame and pulled herself up, and then proceeds take posters off around her room while standing wobbly on her feet.

Pixie had flung out a suitcase and opened it out on her bed, walking across her room she had opened up her wardrobe, pushing all her clothes together and attempting to lift them all of the rail. Sadly the rail came with the clothes and causing her to fall backwards with the amount of clothes.

John ran from one room to another, picking up any random items that she had found, shoving them into an old black suitcase, not truly giving a care.

Megan stood in her room tapping her foot on the floor, glancing around the room of mass objects on what to take. Only so much could be put into a suitcase.

Rain had all her poster in her arms and then looked for a bag to put them all in, spinning herself around noticing her vision was obscured with posters, she suddenly decided dropped them all while putting them into a rather old sack.

Pixie had gathered all her clothes of all sorts into a suitcase. She had then proceeded to try and close it but it didn't work, she tried again, again, again...

John went down stairs, opening all of the cupboards in the kitchen, taking all the liquids, which could've been classified as being toxic, lethal and deadly.

Megan put in some school books in her suitcase, then removed them again but then replaced them.

Rain had now got all her posters in a sack, and then she decided to add a flower pot with her pet flower, dropping it into the sack. It broke right through, causing everything in it to fall out.

Pixie started sitting on the suitcase in her efforts to try and get it closed.

John opened a bottle of bleach and sniffed it, then drinking a little bit before nodded and ran back upstairs, causing to spill a bit of the bleach along the stairs as she went up.

Megan was holding two of her favourite hunky men magazine's putting one down the swapping it with another. This was an extreme decision to be made when you've ran out of room.

Rain had fixed the bag by using the powers of duct tape to cover the rip in the sack. She had then walked to the stairs, but suddenly slipped and slid down the stairs with everything in her bag all over the place, once more.

Pixie was adding sellotape all over her suitcase and then smacking onto the wall, waiting for the click on the suitcase to go and tell her it was locked.

John shoved all her items into a suitcase, which could've been classified as deadly weapons. Grabbing a blacked out cage and what looks like to be a guitar case, she then ran down stairs, tripping over a hippy on the way.

Megan had everything she needed and just ran down to stairs but ended up sliding down on her bottom, trip over a hippy _and_a punk.

Pixie slammed her suitcase on the wall again and again, and then suddenly it yelled "I'M LOCKED, OK! QUIT HITTING ME!" she nodded with a smile, as if this object did not talk to her and ran down stairs, tripping over the mass of people that was now there.

The radio sped up so fast; it burst into smoke and flames. With that, the music now finally ended, and life had turn back to a normal speed.

Rain quickly chucked everything back into her bag "How long we got left?".

Megan shook her head from the tumble and look down at her watch "I say that we got about… 35 minutes left. Quick! to the bus stop!" everyone gathered themselves and ran to the door.

It was locked "It's locked!" Yelled Megan... I just said that it was locked! Silly girl...

"WELL OPEN IT THEN!" screamed Pixie.

"Yes and I suggest you do that fast! Because... Well... Remember what I did to the bog? ... Yes, well... I think it's not going stay calm any longer!" said John as she glanced back over to the toilet door; muck was already pouring out from underneath, which was followed by a powerful foul odour.

Megan, Pixie and Rain all started rattled against the door in panic "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! WELL NOT IN CRAP AT LESthT!" screamed Pixie fretting over her precious life, suddenly the door came flying open, along with a female punk taking the door with her as she rammed herself at it.

They had all dashed around the corner to where soon they'd soon meet up to a bus stop, it was going to be a small bus, that was kindly paid for them (Well, when you say kindly, it was more less behind reasons they are not trusted to be given the information of their new house yet, after some previous, _interesting_events that happened, with them before) to be picked and up sent off to their new home, since they had no clue where their new house was, if they did, do you think they'd be rushing for a bus?

John ran backwards with a door partly lodged on her body and a heavy suitcase of items you would practically find in your nightmares, along with a cage and guitar case.

Megan was running with her light suitcase just after John. Then it was Rain running with her sack and bare footed "Ow, Owh, Owh, Ow - OWCH THAT WAS GLASS! THAT'S JUST LOW!" she yelled as she pointed at the glass she stood on, in her hippy anger, and was then left hopping to the car.

"We're just misunderstood!" Spoke the shards of glass that was on the verge of crying.

Pixie was just slowly running up, with her rather heavy suitcase of many items, panting "Girlsth , wait, wait up... awh Cramp, cramp I got a crampsth" she shouted from being left behind.

"We don't need to know if you got crabs!" yelled John from the distance.

"I SAID CRAMPSTH! CAMPSTH!" she yelled back in anger, this wasn't the time and place for John to be mocking her speech impediment.

John had then turned off from the groups running rush to get to her car. She would have to follow the bus in the car, since there was a restraint of kindness for having the bus driving them there.

Since John has previously has had many bad reports based on her behaviour to others, along with her previous records of vehicle destruction. So while the rest of group was going via bus, she was not. She would have to drive by car, along with following their rules by staying 6 feet behind from the bus, to avoid bumper collision. There's only so much flexibility of rules you can get with this easily angered punk.

The three girls were now left in the running. They had slowed down their pace, for now the bus stop with in eyes view. As they caught their breath, they sat down on the disgustingly vile seats, patched with already chewed gum, decorated with spray paint, and being scented of urine. How delightful.

Rain exhaled from a long drawn breath and sighed. She scratched the back of her messed up hair and looked down the road before looking at two remaining girls "I never knew this bus stop was so far away, weird isn't it? We've lived here for-"

"Justht. Sthhut. Up. You sthilly hippy." commented Pixie, not amused with the whole situation going on. Running was not her forte. Being lazy was.

As Megan composed herself, brushing the hair out of her face, she looked down at her watch and smiled to herself "Well look at that, we made it in time, now that wasn't defying gravity, now was it?" she spoke to girls, gaining a small groan from Pixie.

The hippy looked up and down road.

"...But where's the bus?"

_...~XXXXXXXXXXXX~..._

**Notes: **And here is the second chapter, I guess not much is going to be interesting for awhile but it needs a build up because of you need to know these characters for them to fit in, now at the moment I'm hoping to put their similarities between my characters and the young one boys. But then I'm going to put their differences as for they're not the female versions of them, they are going to be different.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Young Ones, but I do own the characters that you do not recognise from the series. (John, Megan, Pixie, Rain)

**Trivia:**  
>- "I doubt we'd need this entire amount of ruckus and I'm not talking about the film" Ruckus is a film from 1981.<p>

- It took me a while to get the dates correct, even though the date themselves isn't exactly in the 80's, they are based correctly. Saturday 10th July is in 2009, while Sunday 10th August is in 2008. But still remember this still based in the 80's.

- Megan (S)Mart (G)irl. This was played off Mike's of being called 'the-cool-person' of being his last name.

- Pixie Don('t)hav(e)on(e). This was played off the fact Rick doesn't even have a last name.


	3. Getting somewhere unknown

_**Chapter 3:- Getting somewhere unknown**_

As the three girls sat there, time passed and they all held the same question in their head.

"Where is that bloody busth?" spoke the forever lisping Pixie.

The petite girl with the name of a magical creature, had now stood up from the horrid seats of the bus stop and started to pace back in forth with impatience, glance up towards the road in hope of sighting the bus which they're in need of.

With every sound of a vehicle had come near, the three would all look up in anticipation, hold their hopes up high of their late and possibly missing bus. Weirdly enough, the traffic of today was very sparse, with only now and then a car would pass, but it wasn't much. Over the period of time they were there, this behaviour of traffic was starting to get more and more unusual.

Rain shook her strawberry blonde head, sighing and sat up straight, looking up at the sky which was painted a dark shade of grey, yet this wasn't out of the ordinary for the weather of Britain, but the sky had seemly to gain an increasing amount of darkness with each minute passing.

The she-hippy had pondered through the current events and stroked her chin, stroking a non-existing beard, in the progress "I think..."

"Wow, I'm amazthed at you Rain, you destherve a right ol' reward there, you actually had brain activity!" Pixie spat with sarcasm to the hippy, cutting her off short. Her mood was decreasing while her pacing was increasing. But then again, she was never fond of the she-hippy in the first place she had to share the house with.

Rain frowned and looked at the small girl pacing in front of her, creating a face to express her hurt from the insult that was casually thrown at her. It was something Rain did, but never really took what she said to heart from all the years she's had to live with her antics, it was just a custom by now to do.

"Oh ha, ha, take the pee out of the one who is lest attempting to figure out what's going on here! Just to bring me down... Anyways, I was saying that I think there's been a zombie apocalypse; this is why it's so empty and why the bus isn't here... And why Jo isn't here as well. We're the last survivors... And we're next to be taken by them... It'll be like a movie." Rain spoke, slowly growing a smile on her face, as she went into a daydream of a zombie apocalypse happening, with her being hero saviour.

…

_"Wow Rain, you actually did it! You saved us all! What would've we done?" spoke Megan ever so delicately, praising Rain for beating all the zombies, that were previously crawling all over the place, trying to get the brains of people they came across. The unseen eyes of the shaded girl had filled with admiration for the girl that was in front of her and was once called 'silly-hippy'._

_"You're a smart, I'm sure you would've figured something out in the end" smiled a modest Rain, while she sat proudly upon a white stallion, whilst her figure alone was just glowing for being ever so heroic. She smiled out and waved at everyone that surrounded her, praising her for her heroic deed of being the hero was born to be._

_Pixie shook her head and waved a hand at the hippy smiling "No Rain, no we couldn't; only you could've done it! You're truly amazing!" Pixie had then proceeded to kneel before the hippy hero, creating her to look extremely short to the tall hippy that was already high off the ground._

_"But pleasthe can you do one mor-" before she could finish, Rain dismounted off her white steed and placed a hand on Pixie's head, and from the contact of head and hand, a pale purple beam of light appeared, causing the crowd to go silent cover their eyes from the harsh beam._

_Pixie looked up into the amber eyes of the hero with her blue eyes, that shone brightly with amazement. She blinked her eyes and then stood up from her kneeling position, whilst keeping her eyes focused up into the girl she is happy to call friend._

_The poet coughed and composed herself, for this one moment of truth, a moment that would change her life forever for the best._

_"She sells… Sea… Shells… On the seashore… She sells seashells on the seashore! By god Rain! You did it! You cured me!" Pixie yelled in joy, hugging her heroic friend with a tight grip. A cheer from the crowd that huddled around them had erupted once again, with words entwined in along the lines of 'She's done it again!'_

_"Thank you… Thank you!" spoke Pixie, slightly muffled from still encasing Rain in a hug, her eyes became damp and shed a tear of happiness from the miracle that was preformed upon her._

_"I only did what I had to do!" Rain spoke, holding her head high._

_Rain had then removed Pixie the crushing hug, for her to fall to the hippy's feet, laying kisses at where she stood._

_"However can I repay you? My dear, oh so dear friend?" Pixie asked with a beaming smile across her face, stretching the freckles on her face alone, which caused Rain to gently smile herself._

_"There's no need young on-"_

_Before anyone knew it, the Queen pulled up in a horse and carriage, going through the crowd of praise for their hero, Rain. One of the Queens Foot guards had then jumped off the site of the carriage and went through the progress of opening and holding the door for her majesty. A man with a trumpet popped along the side, announcing the entrance of the Queen "Your majesty, the Queen!"_

_Slowly and gracefully the queen exited the carriage and looked across the crowd that was already there._

_"I am here today, to knight our hero, the person who led us out of our horror, the nightmare of the zombie apocalypse, and brought us to where we are today. A broken country with no money left, apart from us posh-what-nots. Indeed! Anyways, may Georgia-Rain Thomson Smith, kneel?" spoke the old and rather small woman, holding a sword in her hand, frailly smiling at the tall girl._

_As everyone beamed in their happiness and surprise for the queen for showing up, their eyes turned to Rain in expectations to follow what she said, but Rain thought otherwise and scrunched up her face._

_"I don't think so!"_

_Everyone around had now became puzzled, whispered started to spread across the crowd, why wouldn't she accept this amazing, once in a life-time chance? What was wrong with their hero?_

…

"Rain?" Questioned Megan, who had watched the hippy stand there, going through many facial expressions within minutes of her finish talking, looks like she had been wrapped in her very own imagination.

"The Queen! She is an imposter! She is actually the leader of the zombies! I must slay her before…" She spoke out with such extreme determined look on her face, which slowly trailed off and changed to confused expression that was etched across her face.

"Wait… Never mind" Reality kicked back in.

Megan and Pixie looked at her with bafflement, before they all turned their heads to the direction of a car that was currently honking at them.

"N'aawhh How sweet of you lot, waiting for me. The bus forgot our sorry arses to be picked up eh? Oh, what a shame. I guess you lot will have to walk there now, have fun!" called out an amused John with the window rolled down to pop her head out, while slowly pulling up to the bus stop the other three waited at.

Her car was a black 1980's ford mustang, with homemade green stripes over the front of the car, with of course, a few bumps & scrapes. It wasn't up to perfection of a car, but it worked and was adored by the punk.

"Hah, I doubt that Jo, you may have a car, but you don't know the location of this new damn housthe, so even _you _can't get there." Pixie said as she came in headline view of John, smirking in her intellect.

John's face had turned from being cocky to now a distort expression.

"Ahh... shit." Reality wasn't a fun thing for anyone.

The punk pulled her head back into the car, slightly squashing the top of her mohawk on the roof of the car, she placed her elbow on car's lowered side window, to then rest her chin on the propped up arm's palm.

"Well, how we gonna get there then? I don't know about you lot, but I'm not waiting" She questioned them. Then if planned, all eyes had turned to Megan.

"Hmm, Since we've been here for a while doing nothing, you should be grateful I even planned anything! Now, part one of my 'recovery plan' is to find, a phone box. Part two, is to use the phone, in the phone box. Part three, is to phone people with the house information. Part four, leave phone box. And part five, which will a hated task of John, I'm sorry but, we all get in the car and drive there. This plan will involve a lot of co-op and I'm on about being co-operative, not a pop down into CRS for a dolly day of spending, do you understand?" Megan spoke firmly while placing each hand onto Pixie & Rain, while fixing a firm gaze down at John; she wanted her authority to run through to them all.

They all nodded, along with slight muttering from John with various unpleasant words, not happy with having to contain _that _lot, in her ever so precious car.

Pixie clasped her hands together, giving a beaming toothy smile and nodded, looking left and right between the girls before walking in front of the black car.

"Right then, now that's sorted. Let's look for that phone box!"

Rain shrugged slightly as they all started to slowly shuffle off in search of a phone box.

"I think I'd prefer it if there **was** a zombie apocalypse" sighing, she then lankly joined the rest of the girls on the hunt for phone box.

_"Maybe we'll find Dr. Who?"_ she thought with a slight smile before her imagination got to work, once more.

_...~XXXXXXXXXXXX~..._

**Notes: **Third chapter, we're getting somewhere! I changed the plotline a little, since it felt like the beginning was dragging on slightly longer then expect. This just feels like a filler chapter, but it's needed I feel, and having Rain to have a day dream like that, was to be something like like Neil in the start of the episode Time, or like Rick's day dream in episode Flood.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Young Ones, but I do own the characters that you do not recognise from the series. (John, Megan, Pixie, Rain)

**Trivia:**  
>- "This plan will involve a lot of co-op and I'm on about being co-operative, not a pop down into CRS for a dolly day of spending, do you understand?" Megan said.<br>The shop known as simply the Co-Op today, was known as CWS, short for Co-Operative Retail Services.


	4. Unbelievable

_**Chapter 4:- Unbelievable!**_

The boys were on their way, to literally anywhere they ever wanted to go too, whilst on a red double-decker, London bus, and to top it off, they had the weather on their side, not the usual British weather of rain. The weather was blue skies, with nothing in the sky apart from the glorious golden shining sun, a light to guild their way, to freedom.

Everyone was joyful on their journey; they had the ability to a new place that they haven't been to before, somewhere that they'd have no troubles and worries, a place of freedom from the pigs! Mr. Balowski! TV Licence men! And above all, freedom from university!

"Yes! Yes! It's really happening!" exclaimed Rick, flustering with his hands, excitement ran through the veins of the rebellious bachelor, yet it was a feeling that was shared between everyone who sat in that bus.

It was another odd adventure for them that was soon to be unravelled from the unknown, which gets the adrenaline pumping for anyone that yearns for it.

"Basingstoke, 35 miles!" notified Neil as he caught his eye on a road sign,

The hippy sat there smiling to himself from his own amount of joy, he didn't feel so down as his normal self, he felt different, he felt rather exhilarated.

"Yeah, this is what I call riding around in a double-decker bus." Mike said coolly nodding, with his black shades, that's has been his trademark since day one.

Mike could be the only one out the boys that could point out the obvious with _style_, as they would've put it. He was the main one that barely got any abuse hurled at him; he was rather much a leader, big brother, el president and father figure, rolled into one for the others to follow, yet this doesn't stop the other three from rebelling against the one that can control them.

"Right on. I'm aboard the Freedom bus, heading for Good Time City. And I haven't even paid my fare!" Rick said feeling rebellious and poetic, on a high of freedom.

Vyvyan flicked his head around to look at the boys, as he had been silently listening to their small conversation, he thought to have a small part take in it.

"Look, what we really need is to pick up some great-looking girls whose car has broken down, and they can do all the cooking and cleaning!" he suggested his almighty plan to his passengers.

"Yes, girls like Una Stubbs!" Spoke Rick, in a rarity of agreeing with Vyvyan.

Having girls on the red travelling bus with them, with them being the bachelor boys, it would be no problem picking up girls. It was an amazing thought for them all, a idea that was wished to be put into action, they'd have it all then. Freedom, girls, cooking sorted, cleaning sorted, entertainment and being with the associates that can come close to being called friends.

"Una Stubbs! Yea and after we can all play Charades!" said Neil, who also agreed full on with the idea, already starting to plan what they were going to do with these girls that not yet or possibly never exist.

Vyvyan flicked his head around again to face them, to join in with the conversation once more "Hah! More like nudie broad games!" he exclaimed putting another input into the conversation, giving some naughty thoughts to everyone in the bus, before turning his orange tri-hawk head back to facing the road.

Mike, who was secretly strongly agreeing with Vyvyan's idea, silently nodded to himself with the thoughts that had been planted in his head from the conversation.  
>Girls. Or better yet, nude girls. It is one of his favourite subjects, if it was a course for it, he'd not only pass it, but he'd actually show up to his lectures for it, blackmail would never be needed for it.<br>"What's the difference? They'll be plenty of chicks for these tigers on the road to the Promised Land. This is it! It's really happening! Who needs qualifications? Who cares about Thatcher and unemployment? We can do just exactly whatever we want to do! And you know why? Because we're Young Ones. Bachelor boys! Crazy, mad, wild-eyed, big-bottomed anarchists!" Exclaimed Rick from his seat, it had finally all sank in.

They were the young ones.

They could do anything they feel like.

Whenever and whatever.

But their journey had only just begun for them, there was so much to achieve and events to tackle through. Their thoughts on what to happen next had all cluttered all of their minds, nothing else mattered.

They drove off into distance, as the glittering golden orb slowly lowered itself down closer the horizon, with pure bliss, letting their imagination run wild.

Anything could happen to them now. Literally, anything.

~xxx~

On the other hand, while one has fun, another must not.

In the middle of nowhere.

"BLOODLY, BLOODLY, BLOOD... HELL!" screamed the punk named John, with all her anger.

To set the scene, the four girls were on a dusty, dirty road, where barely any grass grew around it, to describe what it exactly looked like with one word, it'd be death. While still being in the UK, the location they were at was very much out of place, it wasn't expected to be found here.

The punk's car was comfortable driven into a ditch, were it was set on fire. John had fallen to her knees and screamed to the hill tops, which had then slowly echoes down a cry and growl, which could've been compared to an angered dog that's had water chucked at it for fouling in the neighbours' garden.

"Calm down Jo, think of it this way, we left that crappy old place for the best 'eh?" suggested a Megan with shades over her eyes like normal, which for once, they was in put into their proper use of protecting her eyes from the blazing fire, but gained no response from the punk.

Megan looked pitiful towards the mohawk-ed girl, yet as always any emotion that was expressed through her eyes went unseen by them all, with them being hidden away from anyone to see. Megan understood the punk, that car had meant a lot to John.

With a sigh, Megan bent down to the she-punk's level and pattered her on the back for some mild support, but in return John had just shrugged her off, shaking her head 'no'.

You could've said that she loved her car. The black 1980's ford mustang was the closest thing to affection the girls have known John to actually give. That car had most probably gained better treatment than anything she did for the humans she shared a house with.

"...Girls... My leg's on fire..." spoke a female hippy, Rain, who just stood there, casually turning her head down towards the flame, that was running along one of her leg, to then only look straight ahead, not really bothered by the whole situation it seems, humming to herself in the progress.

Although no one seemed to take a truly notice to the possibility of Rain being consumed by the devilish fire that had taken Johns car already. But who cares for the hippy? The machinery of a car was gaining more tears over it than Rain would ever gain in a life time.

"WELL I BLAME THISth ALL ON YOU! YOU WERE DRIVING! WE GAVE YOU THE DETAILS! SO YOU _KNEW_ WHERE YOU WERE GOING! AND AFTER _WE_ DID EVERYTHING! AFTER _WE_ SthTOPPED THE PIGSth, _YOU_MESthSth IT UP! WE ARE NOW GOING TO HAVE NO HOME, NO MONEY AND NO FOOD. WE ARE ALL GOING TO STARVE! THISth ISth UNBELIVEABLE!" yelled the short Pixie, which was in the progress of moaning, pouting and stomping around with a tantrum that a five year old would have over not getting the toy they asked for at Christmas.

"Unbelievable! ...I didn't know there wasth busthesth around here...?" she slowly added on while she squinted her eyes, to then place a hand over on her eyebrows to see through the low sun light that effected her eye sight, as she thought she could see a large red bus coming their way, being driven in rather oddly fashion, swerving now and then.

"Did you just say buses? No Pixie, you must be hallucinating, you've smelt in too much CO2, also known as carbon dioxide, which you may notice, but it is part of this black smoke being expelled from the car of flames. Since we seem to be in dead nowhere for a bus to even get here." Spoke Miss. Martirl with her terms of science.

Megan was currently tending to the car, pulling out their items of importance to them from the back of the car. Thankfully they still kept everything in their suitcases and bags, so easy removal for Megan to do. She attempted to this rather quickly before they catch on fire from the car's bonnet, but not truly paying attention to the road to check if this bus was actually there or not.

"No... Pixie's right, I see a bus too..." disagreed Rain adding her opinion to the open coversation, as for she could also see a red bus coming their way, but in the progress her leg still continued to stay a flame, and was catching her other leg to join in on burning away.

Pixie nodded furiously "Sthee! I told you! Why doesth no one EVER listhen to me! I alwaysth sthpeak the truth!" She huffed and folded her arms in frustration, not happy with Megan for not listening to her. But she was not exactly happy in general in the first place.

~xxx~

"VYVYAN! YOU'VE MISSED A RUDY TURNING!"

_...~XXXXXXXXXXXX~..._

**Notes: **Whoo!The lads are finally here and they live! The top part involved me going over their last episode for the script of speech and movements they had done, but the main thing changed, was that Vyvyan turns his head back to face the road, since that alone avoids the whole crash, but other than that, I've kept everything in their half, the same.  
>Don't worry, I shall explain what has happened to the girls in due time, don't worry.<p>

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Young Ones, but I do own the characters that you do not recognise from the series. (John, Megan, Pixie, Rain)


	5. The middle of nowhere

_**Chapter 5:- The middle of nowhere**_

"VYVYAN YOU'VE MISSED A RUDY TURNING!" yelled the poetic Rick, who was in a fluster to realise they wasn't getting anywhere, as the red bus still was travelling into the horizon.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?" Replied the angered punk with frustration, as he continued to drive the bus, while trying to restrain himself from letting go of the wheel to happily strangle the ever so annoying anarchist.

"Well you're the one that drives us, so in a way, we have no input to it really! ...I mean after all if we did say that you where suppose to take the first left, you still wouldn't listen... None of you listens to me..." added the unhappy hippy, which was never being truly happy anyway, yet somehow being on Rick's side of the argument.

But what Neil did was simply make things worse, as the three of them where to start bickering on where they were to be going. Meanwhile, Mike stayed out of the childish argument which may or may not cost them their lives. They always did this, and within a few minutes he'll have to be the one to break it, before the bus takes a turn for the worse. He calmly looked outside the window, for a mild distraction for himself, letting the younger lads to tire themselves out.

As Mike kept a keen eye, through out the window he noticed something. He noticed a car on fire which was soon approaching the fast travelling bus, but what made him smile was a bunch of girls trying to flag it down. His keen eyes gave him a keen idea.

"Boys, Boys, Boy!" shushed Mike, causing them all to gain eyes on himself

"As you argue you miss the important stuff, importance is good eh? This is how we got here! We weren't important to the world, so we left that one. But now we need to gain it back! So Vyv, I suggest you pull up by this bunch of girls for us to all gain this 'importance' eh?" Mike suggested wisely, making his words short and snappy, like himself.

Vyvyan turned his head back around, to put his eyes back onto the road and to look out on what mike spoke about. Like Mike, he noticed the girls, jumping around insanely to stop the bus, with so many brain thoughts to progress what was going on, he simply and ever suddenly, floored the breaks with his doc martin boots, making the bus to screeching halt.

The bus was then parked just in front of the car that was aflame, with the odd bunch of girls surrounding it.

~xxx~

"Your right this is a double decker bus!" Spoke the girl that was behind the shaded glasses. She knocked on the side of the bus with her free hand from holding their items "My thoughts are correct, it is real. Well... Either that or this is one of the best hallucinations, of all time"

"Oh thank god!" Pixie screamed as she flung her hands into the air in joy.  
>"We're saved! We'll live, we're gonna live on! We will breath, eat, drink and more! All, over, again!" she cried ever so dramatically, thinking that this was the saviour they needed.<p>

"Uh... Pixie we haven't died you know... We've been only out here for, about... 20 minutes." said the hippy who was baffled how the person standing next to her was so overjoyed, because they were 'saved' as Pixie had put it. Rain's leg was still alight, which seemed to cause no reaction to the hippy, or anyone else's for that matter.

~xxx~

"Well will you look at that lads, there's enough for us all!" Mike pointed out, as if the girls were merely animals to be purchased. He stood up and walked around to the back of the bus, where the door was located.

Odd noises was coming from Rick before he started to speak "Do you wreally think, that Mike will get those girls, onto this bus, with us?"

Vyvyan flipped around to face the boys to join in with the conversation "Of course he will! This is Michael we're talking about! Not you, bogey bum! You couldn't get anyone in here with that face! Michael could blackmail the bloody pope onto this bus!" Vyvyan had answered with an insult that made Rick gasp then scrunch his face up in anger.

"I could if I tried!" Rick argued back, but Neil interrupted their argument.

"Do you think they'll like Una Stubbs?" he asked looking between the both with his Mike-look-alike-shades on.

"As long they play Strip-Poker, I really don't care!" Spoke Vyvyan, who then returned to sitting correctly in the driver's seat, leaving and Rick and Neil in the ever so lovely, conversation.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question Neil? For Cliff sake, don't be so vain! As long they're birds - er... Girls with... Girl stuff… Who would actually care? I know I wouldn't!" Rich said, then adding a snort to finish his sentence, folding his arms in agreement, which is where Vyvyan rolled his eyes from the driver seat from the dramatic finish of Rick's sentence.

"Well I was just asking..." added Neil from the moment of silence.

~xxx~

The girls peered through the bus windows while Mike had left to the opening of the bus, to get out first and introduce himself, whilst trying to get the girls onto the bus with him.

"Hello there, I'm Mike and you girls seem to be in trouble with your car there, I think you need a lift. And since we have enough room here, as you can see, would you all care to join us?" Mike politely suggested while he spread one hand out to show them into the bus.

There was an awkward silence between those crowded around the door of the bus, having the girls met this rather short man in shades, they were unsure on what exactly to do or say. Megan shuffled in her shoes and scratched her neck with a free hand, glancing up and around the vehicle and the appearance of the man, which was apparently named Mike.

"You don't look like bus driver bloke, so to say that there is an appearance for fellows that drive buses, but more along the lines of… Why the hell is this vehicle out in the middle of nowhere? Because you surely don't look like you're legally driving this around." Spoke Megan, taking in carefully of the situation.

She was trying to avoid getting themselves into any more trouble, it was obvious they were going to have to take this bus, with John's car up in flames, they weren't going to get anywhere fast and the girls weren't exactly major walkers. So it was best to know what type of trouble she was letting them get into.

"Well, you see love, you're right that this bus shouldn't be out on these roads" Replied Mike, pointing a finger towards her nodding in agreement, mildly stalling on what he was going to say next that would convince them.

"But we're currently borrowing this bus for its uses. I can assure you we're a lovely bunch, and would happily allow you to ride on this bus with us, for free! We normally charge, cover our costs you know, so what you say? What could go wrong with a free bus trip out of here?" Smiling towards the girls, Mike held his hand towards the entrance for them to climb onto the bus.

Although he was just waiting for something to challenge his words of him saying 'what could go wrong' he just knew that…

Pair of shoes was then pelted out through the bus window that was followed by muffled shouts of an argument breaking loose near the front of the bus. In mild frustration Mike sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand, he shook his head and looked up to the girls and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Ignore that, it's the others. They're always messing around, don't worry about them" with a small chuckle.

Megan wasn't sure, scrunching her face up slightly, although Pixie just huffed and shook her head in desperation of wanting to be out of the sun, groaning she started to walk towards the bus indicating what her opinion on the whole situation.

"Ugh! Yesth we'd like to join! Come on girls, get in! I am not going to die here and get eaten alive by vulturesth!" said Pixie without personal doubt of anything that all of this could mean trouble, but also without the knowledge of not knowing that wild vultures wasn't present in the UK.

Rain looked around, glancing at Pixie and nodded, in agreement "Alright then".

As the hippy started join in as well, Mike Thecoolperson had to stop her getting any closer.

"No smoking on the bus, I'd suggest you either put out that fire or join the fire over there." Mike pointed out with her leg being on fire. She glanced down and remembered that indeed she was on fire.

"Oh" is all she said, before looking around in a full 360 to only then drop and roll on the floor to try and get it out.

"With my calculations of thought, I've decided to join you now, but only on the fact we're in a struggle either way. Now, you see the person over there on the floor, near the fire-" Megan pointed out the girl, John, who was in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth, near the fire of the car, muttering to herself.

"She's going to join us as well. So Pixie, get your arse back over here and help me now or forever hold your peace." Finished speaking, Megan placed the suit case and bags onto the floor, she then proceeded walking over to the miserable, pouting punk.

The she-hippy, Rain, started to stand up, with wobbling balance from rolling around on the ground. Her vision wasn't up to being perfection and saw double of everything. Trying to keep her balance, she held out her arms for safety.

"Woaahh… I'm really dizzy, man!" she said as her arms flied around to keep her balance, she made her way over to the bus to collapse safely.

"Do I have to?" Asked Pixie like a five year old not wanting to wear new clothes that their parents just bought.

"Yes." Megan replied bluntly, not giving her a reason.

But of course, Pixie listened to Megan, no one could really defy what Megan said and stomped towards her with a huff and a pouting face. Pixie stood on the empty side of the punk and followed what Megan had proceeded to do and grabbed her by the arms. This had now engaged the rage of the punk, and had caused her to start kicking and screaming.

"NO! MY CAR! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY CAR! ARRGGHH!" was shouted from the female punk who could have made a run for it back to the car, but emotional wreck she was left in, it would've been too much effort for her to retaliate.

_...~XXXXXXXXXXXX~..._

**Notes: **The previous chapters have been edited slightly and improved, so it should be easier to read and less mistakes. If you have any ideas for this story, just let me know, I'm happy to take on board anything!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Young Ones, but I do own the characters that you do not recognise from the series. (John, Megan, Pixie, Rain)


	6. Introductions!

_**Chapter 2:- Introductions!**_

"NO! MY CAR! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY CAR! ARRGGHH!" was shouted from the female punk who could have made a run for it back to the car, but emotional wreck she was left in, it would've been too much effort for her to retaliate.

While this was happening on the outside, with the inside of the bus held an argument between the boys. On how it started was unknown, arguments have the ability to be created out of thin air with these lads, considering the idea the boys are able to share the same air to breathe without arguing over it, was an achievement in itself.

Vyvyan had stood out from the bus driver's seat, smirking evilly with the angered poet named Rick on the floor sitting on his backside, in front of the orange hair punk, barefooted and upset.

They had been arguing for some time now while Neil was left in a daze, with his pair mike-look-alike-shades had been moved up to the top of his head. Neil seemed to be in a different world to the other two while he held a concentrated face of plucking a string of a guitar, now and then twisting pegs on the head of the guitar.

The Punk vs. Poet match 1328+ had seemly to look like it was coming to a close.

"JUST… WHY MUST YOU BE SO HOwRRIBLE ALL THE TIME?!" Pounding the palm of his hands on the floor of the bus, resorting to the actions of a toddler when wanting a toy they can't have.

"WELL, WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A POOF ALL THE TIME!?" retorted Vyvyan, twisting Rick's previous words.

"BUT WHY MY SHOES?! YOU KNOW THEIR MY ONLY PAIwR! GO AND GET THEM BACK! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Rick spoke while pointing a finger towards the fierce one, before glancing out the window, just the site of his shoes on the ground of nature. At least lefty and righty were still paired with each other.

Vyvyan shrugged, pulling a face, and using the power of his favourite black Dr. Marten boots, he kicked Rick in the family's jewels. Consider it as a full stop to the argument. The impact had caused Rick to shriek in pain, just like the time he once found a spider on his collection of 'special magazines'.

"Shut up already! Your voice is giving me a bloody headache" Vyvyan spoke casually while sitting down in a near free seat, rubbing his temple. Been a long day or so with the constant drone of Rick talking, Neil moaning and the engine of the double decker bus, things he could take for awhile without getting so much effected, but being sober and low on sleep had caused it be more of struggle.

Neil suddenly smiled and then strummed his guitar, hoping for the notes to be perfectly in tune. He grimaced when the tune was more deformed than SPG's hamster corpse, mauled up in the grill of Vyvyan's yellow Ford Anglia.

"Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?" Sighed Neil. Such a first world problem.

"I beg… To diffewr…" Winced Rick in pain, holding himself in comfort from Vyvyan's abuse.

~xxx~

Mike being a gentleman he is, had been left, with quite a struggle considering his short stature and all, to carrying the bags onto the double decker bus, he picked them up in an odd fashion in a attempt to hold everything in one go and proceeded to clamber onto the bus, pushing past all the seats, coming near the front of the bus where the boys where located, setting down the cases and bags onto the free empty seats nearby them.

The boys glanced up from their separate activities of doing nothing. Vyvyan raised his head from the palm of his hands, while Rick had gained the strength to leave the floor and returned back on his seat, and as for Neil, he was just being… Well Neil. They all looked at Mike, with high expectations of news of what exactly was going on, to be, or not to be, was the question that was held in their minds.

"Alright lads, for those that have failed to notice the obvious, they're car is up in flames, it can't be repaired! This means, they're stranded, so they have a choice of staying out there alone to possible starve and die, or to come with us! And I tell you now boys, Mike TheCoolPerson has done it again, I'm like a snake-charmer, but with the ladies" He spoke quietly with a grin on his face, proud of his accomplishment and that he hasn't had a slap in the face so far.

"So we're really having girls on the bus then?" said Neil with his droned vocals, in slight confusion to the situation Michael had kindly explained, in his odd way.

"Of couwrse we are! We all knew you'd do it Mike! Are they coming on here now then?" Rushed Rick in excitement, hopefully there will be at least one girl that simply cannot resist his impeccable charm.

"They're coming on now – Best behaviour now boys!" Mike noted them, flicking his eyes to outside the window, seeing how long the girls were going to be to drag the mohawk-ed girl over.

"But Mike, say that, we get some alcohol, and we all go bloody pissed that we can't tell the difference from foot to arse, can we then go onto our BAD behaviour?" questioned the curious Vyvyan, while trying to pull a innocent smile, while he was secretly planning to strike up a plan in his head.

"Only then you can! But you see-"

"Oh look they're coming!" said Neil leaning up slightly with a hand of his placed horizontally on his eyebrows to shade the weak sun that was streaming into the bus, while overall cutting off Mike's sentence, spotting them getting into the bus and hearing the mutters between the girls entering the bus.

Rick had only then started to mutter various random words, while he did a double take on how Mike really got four girls on the bus "Oh my... their... they are girls... I wondewr if... ooerrr..." he whispered to himself. The gender of the people that are currently entering the bus was now officially melting into his mind. Actual girls!

Mike gave one last look at the boys and raised his eyebrows, before composing himself to present the girls.

"Lads this is..." He struggled to catch their names. What a brilliant start.

Megan gave a half smile upon her face and rolled her eyes, pushing past the girls little huddle on the bus's walk way, clearing her throat.

"I am Megan" She spoke clearly, placing a hand on her chest, as if the boys would struggle to understand the concept of who exactly this Megan person would be if she didn't use a hand gesture.

"This here, is Pixie" Pointing with a hand towards the petite girl, who had waved to them to like a child, show them that name belonged to her, grinning a toothy smile in the progress.

"Next to her is Rain" Repeating the progress to pointing a hand towards her, who merely nodded to their existence.

"And that is John" who currently had her face planted on the window, watching the only thing she loved burn. She raised her head from the window and took in the appearances of everyone, scrunching up her eyebrows together creating an un-amused face, plainly glared at them all, whilst regretting that she was there while her car was aflame, and to then spoke.

"A'rite"

"Well aren't they some lovely names, for lovely girls!"Mike said, pulling a grin, not really looking at the girls. He then gently, started to put a small plan into action, taking a step closer to Megan, looking up at her, brushing his arm against hers and coy smile.

In this tactic had caused Megan to just sigh in his small frail of attempt of flirtation "_Well, I can see him being more of a hassle than restraining a dog from finding the love in your foot"_She thought while slightly edging away from the rather short man.

"Now, let me introduce us lot, to you lovely ladies! I'm Mike. Mike TheCoolPerson, but I'm sure you'd all remember that quite easily, for future references" He said, winking towards the girls, pulling himself from his previous step of being closer to Megan, now placing his stand near the boys, to continue with the other's names.

"This here is Neil" he pointed to the hippy

"Hello" Giving a weak smile and wave, unsure on where his eyes were suppose to look.

"He is Rick" and like a jack in a box, he sprung out from his seat, straighten out his clothes and giving a quick nod.

"Hello, I'm Rwick, and it's nice to see you all, looking pwretty..." he veered off as he looked at them all, taking all the features of what they looked like.

In his head, they were all better looking than this, but Rick being Rick, he had stupidly high expectations of what the girls were going to look like '_Well, at least now I KNOW I have a chance' _he thought, smugly. Taking in the girls appearance properly, his eyes soon landed on the she-hippy he gave a slight grimace. '_Ugh, hippies! Rudy Hippies! One was bloody enough, now we got two! They better not bwreed!_' he then shook his head and smiled, tilting his head slightly to the right

"And might I just say, that's a smashing blouse on there!" he pointed out to the girls, with a cheesy smile.

The girls glanced at each other in a mild puzzled, which could have been seen from the expressions painted on their face, sharing the same thoughts. _What is he on?_

Mike cut Rick short to stop him doing anything else, in attempt to be outrageous and pushed him back into his seat, while keeping his eyes onto the girls.

"And that lad there is our very own, Vyvyan." Mike said, causing a finish to the introductions for the bachelor boys.

The male-punk nodded and gave a creepy smile and matching wave.

"Hi I'm your driver, got any drinks? Well… To be more specific… got any alcohol? Because I got to confiscated it for uh… legal reasons, yea, legal reasons" he questioned the girls, shrugging at the excuse he used to gain access to any alcohol possible, in mild form of hope he'd be able to get rid of his headache with some drink. Or get plastered so he could happily say he has no control over his actions.

Pixie raised a blonde eyebrow, and built some courage to speak to the strange bloke that demanded the alcoholic drinks.

"Why would you need our alcohol? We haven't got any but…" she trailed, scratching under her hair plait in a loss of words. The orange haired punk raised his own eyebrow when she started to speak, and started to do hand gestures towards the girls.

"You do know… it's_ illegal_to drink and drive" Vyvyan spoke after getting the right train of thought, raising both of his eyebrow while briefly closing his eyes, folding his arms before going on.

"I mean, I'm only doing what's best" he continued, placing a hand on his chest, over the chain that was supposed to be a necklace that laid there on him. The words were dripping with a sickly sweet tone, which wasn't all so sweet, coming with a rather evil smile to go match.

He felt this excuse was going rather well for him, he thought so at least…

"The DRIVER isn't supposed to drink and drive; besides you can't honestly be talking about doing things illegally?" Megan piped up into the conversation, this gained looks from all members of those who stood in the bus.

"I think she's right Vyv…" Neil joined in casually, but sadly this gained a feeble flick in the ear by the dear self-proclaimed anarchist himself.

"Oh shut up you stupid hippy!" He spoke in his usual tone of voice, shaking his head in annoyance towards the hippy.

"Oh alright… But… Why?" He questioned back, leaning in closer to Rick, confused.

"He's trying to get us all drunk, so we can… you know" Rick hissed quietly at the long-haired man, trying to predict the reason why Vyvyan would want the alcohol in their possession, but became lost on how to express the finishing to that sentenced, so improvised with a head-bob, hoping his drift.

"No… I don't know…"

By now Rick, just planted his hand into his hand, in mild frustration. He truly did not like the man named Neil. Never did.

"Just shut up!" He hissed again, shaking his hand that was previous on his head, towards the now rather confused Neil, boiling off his frustration to make the tree-lover understand.

Meanwhile the argument was to continue.

"Oh and what's** that**suppose to mean?!" Vyvyan questioned, standing up from his seat and stepping forward, looking down at her, hoping to show his power within this bus, but this didn't seem to bother her at all.

"What I mean is" she started, before pushing Vyvyan back with her index finger and adjusting her shades.

"This bus has **clearly**not been purchased by any of you, nor been lent out, how do I know I know all this? Because I'm sure it wouldn't be saying it's going to KINGS CROSS right now, ehh?" She smiled, grinning to herself mildly, folding her arms before going on, she was on a roll.

"If we were all a pack of cards, I wouldn't be the fool! And so, this is a stolen bus, going where? Who knows! But hey, take no offence, it's not like I'm giving into the pigs anytime soon." she finished, pulling a cocky smile, as a full stop to her argument.

With her statement finished quickly went through a check-list in her head.  
><em>'Mood – Cocky. Intellect – Top-Notch. Looks - …'<em>  
>She frowned slightly and noticed a loose hair strand that fell in front of her shades, she gently pushed it back to where it belongs.<br>_'…Fabulous!'_

Vyvyan's brain was mildly confused, and held a facial expression that everyone could read as him being baffled.  
>'<em>What is this bloody bird on about? Wait… She's using bloody logic!<em>'

He shook himself out of it, and stared back at her before pulling his loud distorted voice back to life.

"Look 'ere-"

"We're all going to be travelling together now, so let me be the first to say I hope we're all going to get on quite well together, if you know what I mean" Cutting off Vyvyan, Mike being the generally wiser one out the bunch of boys, he felt that he couldn't have Vyvyan fearing their lives on the **first day**. Maybe next week… That's if they all live through being on a bus with each other that long.

'_This maybe a task that Mike TheCoolPerson may find a struggle with…_' he thought with a sigh.

_...~XXXXXXXXXXXX~..._

**Notes:** I've had this chapter written up on my computer for some time, but it wasn't that long, and I just wanted the length to increase. I'm going to be doing more character interactions later on, and I'll be explaining how the girls got where they are, with a magical flashback. Again as always, review your thoughts, give me ideas, I'm doing tweaks all the time!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Young Ones, but I do own the characters that you do not recognise from the series. (John, Megan, Pixie, Rain)

**Trivia:**  
>-"And might I just say, that's a smashing blouse on there!" said Rick<br>A line Rik Mayell used for his character in Bottom.


	7. Getting a move on

_**Chapter 7:- Getting a move on**_

The brunette girl with the last name of Martirl took in the scene, mentally taking notes of the short man in shades; he held a certain authority over the boys that were in the forsaken bus. It made her wonder and question if that was just a quality he had with everyone, or just these lads that. Her thoughts suspected that it was the latter of the conclusion, considering the blokes did look like a rather dysfunctional family that rather worked well together within their own aspects.

And here where the girls, invading this small messed family, with their own even amount of madness, who will end up with an ounce of sanity left would be some interesting results to find out.

Megan, being the rather intelligent girl she is, she knows how things are done. If she doesn't know, she will make it her job to figure out by herself on how the things are done. Considering the situation of possibly sharing a '_borrowed' _bus, with four total complete strangers, for some period of time, it felt like a wise idea of having background information on them all at some point, it'd help for future planning to be done easier after understanding each characteristic the boys held.

She smiled to herself '_Should've been part of the good ol' Angels'_

The words of a girl beside her that pulled herself out of the planning on creating her own detective agency and placed her right back into reality.

"So, let me get this right…" Spoke Rain gently in a monotone voice, recovering from Mike's outburst of control over the whole situation, it had put a sense of déjà vu on her, but putting it all aside, she felt to pipe up into a conversation, before the poor hippy was forgetting and slowly becoming part of the large red double bus.

"…We're allowed to travel with you lot, going off to somewhere that's unknown to me, with Vyv'en-"

"VyvYAN, It's VyvYAANN" Stressed out Vyvyan, rubbing his starry forehead and then proceeded to shaking hands forward towards the girl with his anger flaring.

He was about to let loose with his mass amount of irritation that he was gaining from nearly everyone in the said bus, but Mike had peered down his shades and gave him a stare to say 'Be. Good.'

The angered one bit his bottom lip harshly with his horrid teeth, creating an odd look upon his face.

Unintentionally twitching his right eye slightly, the punk shook his head and forced a smile, showing his lovely yellow teeth, he leaned down and over near to Mike and placed his head near his ear.

"You owe me Michael, you owe me a right ol' big bugger load!" he spoke through gritted teeth in a hushed distorted voice, anger and annoyance poured through his words as he tried to maintain a psychotic smile, before the insanity of this whole scenario kicked in.

The tri-hawked man pulled away and taking one more look up to the three girls that were in clear view to him, and to emphasize his niceness, a larger to smile was forced upon his face, which to say the least, became quite scary.

Vyvyan then curtly turned away and started to return to driver's seat, hoping they start the journey again already and avoid anymore possible annoyances to be received for him.

Rick snorted a small laugh as the punk walked past his seat, which then gained a roll of his eyes and a lift of his hand, pointed his thumb to Vyvyan, exhaling a silent sigh shaking his head. Yet sadly this didn't go unnoticed for the man with anger.  
>Vyvyan to grip onto the back of the poet's skull and pushed it forward into the chair in front of him with quite a force, causing the poet so squeak out a small shriek and cover his pained forehead with his hands.<p>

The previously amused Rick was now replaced with a rather un-impressed Rick.

"Oi! Now that wasn't vewry nice of you! SAY SOwRRY!" Rick demanded behind the pain and newly built ego from being in front of girls.

Yet all he received from the annoyed punk as a sorry, was a hand gesture of two fingers in a V formation, before disappearing behind the driver's seat once again.

"Heh, good one" Gently mumbled the previously upset and angered she-punk, yet it did not reach the ears of Vyvyan, or anyone else for that matter.

She inwardly smiled to herself. After she had finally decided to pull her face from the window, she had watched the banter that had been placed upon the tri-hawked punk; he wasn't having a good time to their recent arrival to the bus. _Or is this just normal for these blokes?_She mused over it all, and came to the conclusion she had no evidence to back up either thoughts, since she's missed a few events from her misery of a car loss.

Her car. She caught herself again making glances back out the window, she sighed. The car was just casually there, right in front of her eyes, simply combusting; it did not amuse her one bit, it had a lot of history with her and quite a bit of meaning as well. It was her getaway to life. Now her getaway to life is travelling in the double decker red bus with four odd boys.

_Odd, I think that's too kind. Desperate weirdoes. Ahh yes, that's more like it_. Her thought made her smile slightly, but thinking over this Vyvyan character, that just bashed the head of the mumbling idiot right into a hard back seat, as if it was just a fly.

_Well… He doesn't seem half bad... Wonder if he has a lighter I can 'borrow' _she quietly noted to ask him later on possibly, before becoming drawn back to reality again.

"Man don't have to so low!" slightly pouted the she-hippy before going on with her words once again, the conversation flow didn't go so well today for anyone it had seemed.

"VyvYAN, sorry, VyvYAN driving us to this un-said location, freely, to somewhere on this forsaken planet, and with no strings?" finally finished the hippy, creating various hand gestures in the progress to create more emphasis on her words.

This question caused Megan to nod towards Rain, admiring her new found, yet still small, amount of wisdom that appeared from nowhere, which was very much strange for the messy girl to achieve.

Pixie sighed and scrunched her eyebrows together before relaxing them again.

"Hmm… Hippy got a point" bluntly said Pixie while nodding, she didn't want to agree with the most annoying girl she had to have known in her life, but she sadly did agree.

A turn of heads occurred for the lads when the girls had finished on their part of words, Neil looked at Rick, Rick looked at Mike, and Mike cleared his throat and walked over to Neil's seat, leaning ever so slightly down to whisper into his ear, which caused a rather puzzled hippy.

"…But Mike, we don't have a lock? I mean like, how am I su-"

"Just go stand by the doors" Mike cut off Neil before the hippy spilled everything he just told him. Mike noticed himself that he had gained a habit of cutting people off, as of late at least.

"Oh wow, we got The Doors, I mean, THEE Doors? I thought they broke up… Oh, oh they got back together?" Neil asked with sudden excitement, flapping his around slightly before gaining his roommates to face-palm and a groan from the certain spotty anarchist, creating an over dramatic effect.

"Oh of course, because I got them all back together just for this special event, and I want you to be the host, we've secretly stolen a bus that takes us to the Top of the Pops studio!" Said the un-amused Mike, where his words were soaked in sarcasm, not the most impressed with the intelligence of the hippy.

Nearly everyone in the bus had noticed his tease to the tall hippy man and it even caused Pixie to slip a giggle.

"Wow! Really?!" Michael's sarcasm went far beyond unnoticed by the hippy.

The she-punk moved her whole body on the seat she sat to get in a position to watch everyone bicker. She enjoyed a good annoyance tussles between people, one the reasons she causes many herself. After taking in the conversation she snorted and chortled.

"Your hippy is 'bout bad as ours!" John said, rather gleefully, yet it caused Rain to look down and twiddle with her thumbs, creating a pouting look of innocence.

"Come off it Neil! Just go stand by the _bus_doors" the now annoyed Mike, pulling Neil to his feet and pushing him through the girls and made him stand by the exit of the bus.

"Alright, don't have to bring me down man… Bring my hopes up about The Doors and then I find out its all lies! Always lies…" Neil sulked to himself, while turning himself around to face the doorway of the bus, and frowned, pointed to the doorway.

"But Mike… There… There aren't even any doors here, in any form… Just a pole…" But Neil's words were all in vain considering Mike didn't reply, nor even took notice of his existence.

_Nothing new…_

The miserable tall man had thought, feeling rather down, just like his normal self, and full of disappointment.

_…Heavy lies_.

The short man in shade walked back to where he was and faced toward where the girls are and smiled broadly, clasping his hands together.

"Darlin's, when you look at the sun, you will see a blinding light, correct? Yes? Good, 'cause if you didn't I'd suggest a check up. But you know that is fire. You know it's a light source, you can't see the detail of much greatness, but without it, we'd be all pretty damned to say the least! So, think of us as the thing as the sun" Michael TheCoolPerson done it again with his famous great logic.

The countenance of Pixie, Rain and John, had all matched up to being slightly confused, to say the least.

"You, What?" John didn't beat around the bush of her comprehending what the confusing man was on about.

"You seem to be on the same stuff Meg is on, I can't stand any of this stuff! Why can't you just say it bloody well is?!" she continued to ask, while spreading her arms open wide into the air, while tossing her head to the side with her green orbs of eyes open widely, which had simply said it all.

"Jo' what he's trying to say is, you can't see what's going on but you'll need them no matter what happens, otherwise we all die." Spoke not Miss Meg, but dear Rain, she took a sudden intellect in that moment of explanation, that she grew large pair of geeky glasses from out of nowhere, but to soon floated up to the beyond when it was over.

John blinked quickly and tilted her head, she leaned her head forwards slightly while attempting to form words, but struggled to get anything that had came to sense of what just happened right in front of her eyes.

"Rain, you bloody silly hippy, what the hell was that?! Actually, you know what? I don't want to know!" John had aggressively spoken and finally decided to spring alive onto her feet, she had then started to trudge her way between everyone and in the general centre of the conversation.

"We've been here for the bloody past 15 minutes talking. 15 buggery minutes talking! If we're having so many questions over nothing, answer me this?! When are we bloody leaving the flipping desert of nowhere?!" she practically screamed.

All frustration had ate away at her and now caused her to erupt like a volcano from being dormant so long. This had drawn all eyes on her, seeing her breath deeply, clenching and then unclenching her fists.

She spun full 360° degrees towards the driver, and trudged towards him, once reaching the seat she leaned her head over next to his and gripped his shoulder, it caused Vyvyan to flinch slightly, but it seems that John was too frustrated to take her time to cause a piss take.

"Now, I want you to just start bloody driving this thing, right now, get out here, go anywhere, before I decide to spontaneously combust!" she roughly whispered into his ear, she was so close to Vyvyan that he could sense the alluring smell of what could be compared to a burnt out bonfire. Being partially arsonist himself it was a common smell he was used to, but due to the current situations he is in, he hasn't smelt such a smell in a long time, it was slightly something he missed.

John had released his shoulder and pulled her face away whilst Vyvyan had placed any nostalgia thoughts aside while decorating his face with a broad rather malicious smile.

"Righty then! Ah, safety first. You bastards, buckle up! Right, enough of that!" He spoke in his distorted voice rather quickly while bring the engine back to life from its rest.

"You heard the man!" John spoke loudly and happily whilst smiling, balancing herself by clinging onto the edge of the seats while Vyvyan had began to speed off as fast as the red double decker bus could take.

"What wright did you have to do THAT missy?!" Questioned Rick, who's chair that John had sadly decided to hold on, she glared down at him and tilted her head slightly at him, whilst pulling a cynical sweet smile on her face.

"Be quite" said the she-punk gently.

_...~XXXXXXXXXXXX~..._

**Notes:** I want to update this more, this chapter been on my laptop for so long and I just keep forgetting. I'm getting to a happy spot with this story that I can start doing whatever I want. I'm not sure if I'm capturing everyone well or if everyone is getting enough time, since I got to even out between 8 people now. Eh, any advice is loved and any ideas on what could be done as well would be lovely!  
><strong><br>Disclaimers:**I do not own The Young Ones, but I do own the characters that you do not recognise from the series. (John, Megan, Pixie, Rain)

**Trivia:**  
>- She smiled to herself '<em>Should've been part of the good ol' Angels'<br>_When she says Angels, she's referring to Charlie's Angels, which ran from 1976 till 1981

- "Oh wow, we got The Doors, I mean, THEE Doors? I thought they broke up… Oh, oh they got back together?" Neil asked  
>The Doors were a band in 1965 till 1973<p>

- 'we've secretly stolen a bus that takes us to the Top of the Pops studio!" Said the un-amused Mike  
>This was a British music chart television programme, which ran from 1964 till 2006<p> 


End file.
